


Not Everthing Is As It Appears

by Nerrad



Series: Love Always Wins [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerrad/pseuds/Nerrad
Summary: for the  last year everything had been good for Damian until a kid comes to the manor and changes Damian's life for ever.





	1. Who Are You?

DAMIAN'S POV

The last year had been pretty calm. With mother dead,Colin is long gone,and Superman also being dead there was no one who wanted Jon and I to break up.

I'm the happiest I've ever been. I was on the stairwell I was supposed to be meeting Jon in an hour. There was a knock on the door and Alfred opened the door. "Who are you?" Alfred asked

"I have information that is important to Red Hood aka Jason Todd." He said and I turned around and looked at the kid. He has red hair and his skin tone is similar to mine. He's clearly half American half arabic. He was only ten and I could tell he was one of my mother's goons so I ran upstairs and grabbed my sword on my way down the stairs I hid the sword.

"Tell me who you are." I said

"Not until I talk to Red Hood." He said

"What you think just because my father helped fund Batman Incorporated that he knows where all the little sidekick are?" I asked

"I am not that stupid Damian Al Ghul." He said

"Just as I thought you're one of Talia's lackeys." I said

"Mot- she wanted me to give Jason a message and I am not leaving until he is here." He said. What was he about to say? Oh no that little bitch I know exactly who he is.

JON'S POV

I was getting dressed for my date with Damian when I turned around and saw a picture of my father I keep in my room. I know it has been a year since he died but it still hurts my last words to him were "I love him and I hate you goodbye Clark."

I let anger cloud my emotions and now my father Clark Kent is dead and I should have been there to help him. I started crying and then I got a text it was from Damian.

Jon I need you to get here now!

Why?

Someone is at the manor.

Who?

I will tell you when you get here.

I will be right over

Ok.

I put the phone in my pocket,opened the window and flew to the manor. When I knocked It wasn't answered by Alfred but by some kid. "Hello my name is Jon." I said putting my hand out.

"I don't do handshakes." He said and glared. Who is he the new sidekick.

"I have to talk to Damian." I said

"Damian it's your dumb boyfriend." He said and Damian glared at him.

"Jon thank god you're here." He said

"Who Is that?" I asked

"That is..."


	2. I Know Your Pain

DAMIAN'S POV

"That is..."

"Enough talk tell me where Jason is so I can leave." He said

"I would love if you stayed." I said

"Why?" He asked

"Because I know your pain." I said

"What are you talking about I feel no pain." He said

"The pain of knowing your mother will never love you and you will never see her again. The pain of being sent away to finally meet your father trust me brother I know the pain." I said

"How did you know?" He asked

"You made it pretty obvious you're the son of Jason Todd and Talia Al Ghul." I said

"I should've known that she would pull something like this." My father said revealing himself.

"She was a great mother." My brother said

"What is your name?" I asked

"Vincent Al Ghul" He said

"Let me call your father." I said going down to the batcave and talking to him through the comms. "Todd we need you home now." I said

"Demon Spawn what's wrong." He asked

"Let's just say we have someone you need to meet get here soon." I said

"Ok I will be there in an hour." He said

JASON'S POV

1 hour later

I drove my motorcycle into a secret passage to the batcave and saw Damian sitting in the chair in front of the computer. "What going on?" I asked.

"Finally you're here." He said

"Why am I here Damian?" I asked

"Like I said before there is someone you must meet." He said and took me up the stairs to the manor. When I got up stairs I saw a kid.

"Hello you are Jason I presume." He said

"Yes and who are you?" I asked

"Your son Vincent Al Ghul." He said

"How is this even possible?" I asked

"You and my mother were together it's pretty simple." He said

"I am so sorry for not being in your life. I should've known that I had a son. You should have been with me being loved and not with her being used. Will you ever forgive me." I asked

"No need for the sentimental bullshit you are forgiven." He said and I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said.

"Father please stop." He said and I let go. I couldn't believe I was a father.

"I think it's time to meet your family." I said

"Do we have to?" He asked

"Yes. You have meet Bruce,Damian,and Alfred. So our first stop is bludhaven. The drive there wasn't long we got off the motorcycle and I knocked on his door.

"Jason what are you doing here and who's the Kid?" He asked letting us in I closed the door.

"He is my son." I said

"What!?!" He asked

"You heard me he is my son and his mother is Talia." I said

"You were with Talia what the hell!" He yelled

"Vincent this is your uncle Dick" I said

"Hi how are you?" Dick said.

"Please shut up." He said

"Wow he is just like Damian." Dick said.

"I agree. Vincent can I talk to my brother alone please?" I asked

"Sure whatever." He said and walked into the next

"Dick I need advice about being a father. How did you get through to Damian?" I asked

"You need to be patient with him and make sure he knows you're not going anywhere no matter what he does." He said

"What if hates me and runs away?" I asked

"Then you follow and show him you'll always be there." He said

"Thanks Dick." I said

"Is it me or are you actually being polite?" He asked

"I have to be nicer or I will scare away Vincent like Bruce almost did with Damian." I said

"So who is next on your list of people I need to meet?" He asked

"Your aunt Barbara goodbye Dick" I said

"Goodbye and Vincent look after your father for me." He said

"God knows he needs it." Vincent said.

We went to burnside and was is dark out so I assumed Barbara was out on patrol. I saw a shape jumping from building. Vincent and I got on top of the building and followed her for a little. After we talked to Barbara we went to Tim and Stephanie, Finally we went to Cassandra and she trained Vincent a little then we went home. Alfred made a guest bedroom for Vincent and I slept on the couch.  
I


	3. Betrayal

VINCENT'S POV

I was awoken by the sunlight shining through the window. I had this strange feeling I've had this feeling ever since I met my father and he hugged me. Mabey my mother was wrong about them they love me. What am I thinking they are evil they want to watch me and use me. For my mother I must take revenge on Jonathan Samuel Kent.

I checked my clock it was 6:00 and then there was a knock. "Who is it?" I asked

"Master Vincent you breakfast is ready." He said

"I will be down in a minute." I said and took a photo out of my pocket. The photo was of my mother and I when I was baby. I looked at it then put it back in my pocket

I started walking down the stairs when I heard my father talking about me.

"I love my son and I am afraid that I will be a bad father." He said

"Todd if I were you I would show the kid respect and show him you love him." Damian said

"Since when did you become so good at giving advice?" He asked

"I was in this kids position once and all I wanted was to be respected and loved by my father. He loved me but he just had a bad way of showing it don't make the same mistake he did." Damian said

"What are you two talking about?" Bruce asked

"I just needed advice." He said

"From Damian?" Bruce asked

"He actually doesn't give bad advice." He said

"So you are guys ready?" Asked Bruce

"Yep." They said

"Good because Master Vincent should be down shortly." Alfred said and I walked down the stairs 

"Surprise!!!" Everyone yelled. All my new aunts and uncles except Stephanie were there. There was a banner saying welcome to the family. There was also, Music,and a lot of food. I realized that Jon was also here I have a plan. I walked into the living room because they told me too. There were presents.

Cassandra gave me a sword,Dick gave me a necklace and said "If you are ever in trouble just press this button on the necklace and it will send a distress signal." Damian gave me a black and red outfit "Welcome to the Batfamily Red Bird.Barbara gave me a bunch of black and red birdarang,Tim gave me a staff,Jon gave me a friendship bracelet does he honestly think I am his friend, and my father gave me a gun and said "I love you son and Bruce don't worry I only gave him fake bullets."

JON'S POV

Night Time

Damian,Vincent,and I went on patrol. It was a calm night until Damian left for a second and the I heard the Joker laughing. "Vincent come on." I said. We walked over to where we heard the noise and no one was there only a device damn it's a set up Vincent wants me dead "Vincent I know what you're planning and I will stop you." I yelled.

"No you won't because you will die this day." He said

"I had to kill her or she would have killed your brother and the teen titans." I said

"Liar she would never hurt her own child." He said

"Ask Damian about the time he died by his own clone. He begged his mother to help him but she stood there and watched as her child died." I said

"You are lying." He said and threw a kryptonite birdarang at me but, I dodged

"Please don't make me hurt you." I said

"Don't worry you can't." He said and threw a smoke bomb I used my super vision to see him and then attacked him with my laser eyes. I walked over and put my foot on him to keep him down "Just stay down." I said and was stabbed from behind in the shoulder with kryptonite I turned around

"Hello again." They said

"No not you." I said

"You never deserved Damian he will be better of without you." They said and I blacked out


	4. The plan

DICK'S POV

I was running after a criminal when someone dropped in front of me and punched me in the face. "Redbird what the hell!?!" I asked

"I am sorry uncle Dick." He said and then started attacking. I tripped him he fell flat on his face when he got up I put his arm in a position where I could easily break arm.

"I know you won't hurt me." He said

"If I have to I will." I said and then he kicked me in the balls and I let go of his arm.

"You were my favorite too bad." He said and stabbed me in the back and tripped. I fell forwards and blacked out.

VINCENT'S POV

"Mother are you here?" I asked

"Yes so are they dead?" She asked

"Yes Jon and Dick are dead." I said

"Good now there is nothing holding Damian here." She said

"What about his father." I asked

"He along with your brother and father will join us." She said

"Aren't you forgetting some people?" I asked

"No."

"What about Tim he will find you and interfere with our plan?" I asked

"alone he is no threat." She said

"But, he is not alone he has 3 batgirls one who is an retired assassin."

"Then you will lead our finest to destroy the batcave." She said

"What about Father,Bruce,and Damian?" I asked

"Kill them too." She said

"It shall be done."


	5. I am not Evil

JASON'S POV

I walk down the stairs and I saw Tim on the chair "What are you doing Tim." I asked.

"Making sure the kid is yours knowing Talia you can never be to sure." He said

"It never occurred to you that I might want to know about this?" I asked

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me do it." He said

"He is my son you should have told me." I said

"Look it's done and Jason this to protect you." He said

"God damn it. Ok I get you didn't Talia to use some kid to destroy our family but she's dead that we are free from her games so you don't have to worry." I said.

"Ok let's just look at the results." He said and I looked it confirmed Vincent is my son.

"See there is nothing to worry about." I said

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked

"Nothing." He said

VINCENT'S POV

"Hello can you hear me?" I asked

"Yes what do you need?" He said

"They are planning to attack the batcave we should be there soon." I said

"Ok thanks for the Info goodbye." He said

"Goodbye." I said

"Vincent are you ready to go?" My mother asked

"Yes Mother I won't fail you." I said

"You better not." She warned. I have to and I'm not sorry I hope you know just how much Damian and I hate you I thought. We were in the batcave in minutes. "I am sorry guys but, you must all die." I said and threw a smoke pellet. I ran over to the computer to disable the security footage. only to be stopped by Damian.

"Talia is a monster you must know that." He said

"I do." I said

"Then why side with here you can still help us defeat her." He said

"I have been now let me disable the security footage." I said

"I know your tricks you're not getting anywhere near that computer." He said and started to attack me. I pulled out my sword and he took out his. Our blades kept hitting against each other until I tried to trip him but, he jumped and I hit him with my swords hilt to knock him off balance. He fell and I put my hand around his throat.

"I can't let you stop me we will talk when you wake up." I said and hit my head hard against his knocking him out. I hacked the computer and shut down the cameras.

"Everyone stop." I yelled and they did.

"This was all a ploy we have been working together to take out Talia." Tim said

"Wow Tim how many things are you doing behind our backs?" My father asked.

"You had to be convincing or it wouldn't have worked." He replied

"You put my son in a dangerous position what if Talia knew she could have killed him?" Jason asked

"Her and what army?" I asked

"Son she has an entire league of assassins not even you could take her down." Father said

"I have a league of my own made up of her best men right here with me." I said

"They could turn on you any second." He said

"No they all hate Talia now." I said

"Then let's get her." He said.

When we arrived my mother spoke "are they all dead?" She asked and Jon and Dick jumped down right in front of her. "Wait you were supposed to be dead." She said

"I was about to say the same thing." Jon said

"You can't kill me." She said

"It's not that I can't it's that I won't." He said

"Why not?" She asked

"Because I tried that and it didn't seem to work." He said

"Men kill them." She said.

"They won't because they are my army not yours. Now just surrender there is no way you can escape this." I said

"Fine but, someone will become the leader of the league and take you down traitor!" She yelled

"Let's get her out of here." I said and Dick and Tim handcuffed her but, not in normal cuffs instead in cuffs that need the password to unlock. Not even her can get out of these without the help of technology and we made sure she didn't have any.

We also did the same thing to her cell. That's right Wayne tech made cells that are technologically advanced.

"I am sorry." Damian said

"For what?" I asked

"For not trusting you."

"It's ok." I said and hugged him. Yeah the big bad heir to the demon hugged his brother so what he is my family and I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

JON'S POV

I have officially decided to become superman and Vincent is now the a member of the Teen Titans. I can't believe how this turned out. I know that one day I will die but eventually someone will take my place but,for now I swear to protect the people of earth.

I may be taking the mantle of Superman but,no one will forget Clark Kent he saved countless lives he was a hero and he fought for justice. Clark is one hero we all will miss but,we will always fight evil even if everyone of us heroes are dead there will be people who will stand up because as long as even one of us is willing to fight there is hope.

Together with my boyfriend Damian Wayne as the Super Sons we will save people.

I was offered to be apart of the league but, I think I can win with my teammates who would give their lives to save me and vice versa.

DAMIAN'S POV

I am Damian Wayne and I have so much to be thankful for. I have found my long lost brother who was tricked just like me but, he knew our mother couldn't be trusted and he took her down. I'm also thankful for finding my father who taught me to be a better person. Dick also, helped me fight my darkness and never gave up one me. I am also thankful for my team who stood by me and helped me even though I broke their trust more times than I can count.

 

I am also, grateful to Jonathan Kent because You made me feel things I never knew I could. Thanks to you I found out what love is. Love is something that is hard to come by but, when you do you will fight like hell to stay together. Over these past two years I learned that so thank you. We have died before and we will again but, even in death we will be together.To stay together we have fought family,friends,death,and our own inner demons. I know we will still have to fight more people but together we are stronger and we will win. Nothing will ever break us I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems that this story is redundant that is why I am ending it. I loved this story and didn't want it to end but I feel it has to end like this thank you all!


End file.
